


A Flower In The Ash

by el_devigo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Death, F/M, Gun Violence, Military Science Fiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Roughness, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_devigo/pseuds/el_devigo
Summary: A refugee from a totalitarian crackdown finds herself in a wildly different world.(A short writing exercise in misdirection, pace control, and exposition minimalism. All original setting, no real plot.)





	A Flower In The Ash

The day death came to the village of Brigmarsh, it arrived not with a scream, or a roar, or a clap of thunder, but with a gentle murmur on every tongue. At first Leora dismissed it as some dispute in the street, some upset that would quickly be resolved according to the Strictures of Grievance. But then customers were rising and going to the windows, pointing outside, speaking in tense whispers. Leora glanced to the shift manager, who glanced back and then pointedly looked away, busying herself with some affair other than Leora's work.

She put down a tray loaded with empty glasses and shed her apron, and followed several of the more inquisitive patrons through the tavern's front door. From the doorway she looked west, and saw a phalanx of law-keepers marching in lockstep down from the rise at the edge of town. At the lead she spied an angel, gliding in that characteristically smooth gait as if she were gliding instead of walking. All wore tactical gear over their uniforms, assault weapons in hand.

She looked quickly eastward to see a heavy transport crest the other ridge, laden with more law-keepers and a second angel. Something was dreadfully wrong, but it wasn't clear what was happening. She tried to step back inside just as someone behind shoved her out of the doorway, and she stumbled down the short staircase to the road. A moment later she heard the first scream.

Like any upstanding community, Brigmarsh believed in the law of the angels. It took a full volley of bright muzzle flashes and the dull thuds of lifeless bodies falling to the earth before panic set in. Leora had never seen a real panic before, and the chaos of screaming and shoving overwhelmed her, until it was all she could do to hold onto one crucial thought; it's a purge. run.

* * *

The chamber was large by the standards of the stronghold, but the rusted walls of scrap metal and salvaged panels still pressed close. Leora drew herself up and struggled to suppress a faint tremble. The horned creature approaching her dwarfed her modest height. He stood before her and uttered an indulgent rumble that resolved into a drawn-out "hmmm...".

Leora lifted her face and tried to meet the looming beast's piercing black eyes from near the level of his sternum. After a moment she blinked and looked away suddenly. He raised a hand and touched the side of her neck and she flinched. He leered at her and grabbed a fistful of her long hair and pulled her head to the side. In a singular continuous motion, the towering man swept Leora off her feet and onto his shoulder, and crossed with a single long stride to the side of a grand and ominous bed of blankets and cloths layered into the trimmed and ground-down steel carcass of some ancient vehicle.

Leora landed on her back on the bed with a sharp exhalation, and before she could move the rough man was straddling her with his hands on her wrists. She squirmed underneath him to no real effect. He pinned her arms in one hand, and with the other pulled open her shirt and peeled off her skirt. She gasped as he laid her body bare before him and paused to savor the sight. Her pale flesh glowed in the ruddy gaslight, contrasting sharply with his wine-red skin.

Her breath quickened as he watched her. He shifted his weight and drew up one knee to press against hers where her legs clenched together, and a shadow in the curve of her neck twitched faster as her pulse raced. He pressed her in a silent struggle, and at length defeated her, forcing her open and sliding his knee between her thighs. His other knee followed the first, and with a taunting leisure he forced her legs apart and settled himself between them.

Leora's eyes snapped shut as the demon brushed his cock against her thigh. He raised his hand to her mouth and teased her bottom lip softly, as the tip of his thick shaft caressed the lips of her snatch. Her teeth clenched and she arched her neck back, and the demon smirked at her.

With a small shift of his posture, he pushed the bulging purple head of his shaft inside her. She gave a short grunt and her mouth fell open in a silent cry of shock, then closed just as quickly to a thin, compressed line. He ran his fingernails up her bare side, counting the faint lines of her ribs and savoring her shuddering intake of breath.

He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, and slowly lowered his hips against hers. Leora uttered a harsh sound, something between a grunt and a moan, as the first rigid rib on the massive man's shaft disappeared into her nethers. He ran his fingers along her side again, eliciting another gasp, which became a fluttering wail as he slid deeper into her. He arched his back and lowered his face to meet hers, and brushed her open mouth with his own. Her cry slid up to a falsetto and her eyes slid open halfway as he plunged deeper inside her.

He halted finally, feeling resistance as the tip of his shaft met her womb. He smiled again, lips still touching hers, and brushed the tender underside of her pinned right arm, making her hiss and flinch from the tickling. She met his eyes, a spark of anger dancing behind a stunned expression. He looked back at her for a still moment, then murmured "Delicious. That's a lot of dick for a small human like you to take, little lovely lady. Are you ready to _really_ feel it now?"

* * *

Leora crouched behind a row of reclaimed polymer supply barrels, trying not to breathe. Through a crack the size of her pinky, she watched the angel commander of the forward platoon surveying the slaughter. A scream and a flash of weapon fire came from the home across the street, and the front door crashed open as a mother and two children fled into the street.

In a flash the commander turned on the family, drawing her sword and striking out in a single smooth motion. The gleaming rod touched the oldest daughter on the cheek and a sharp snap of energy rang out. The girl's mouth, nose, and ears flashed with a brief light and she pitched to the dirt without a cry, extinguished in mid-stride. The younger daughter followed before the mother could draw a breath, but she managed to stumble back out of the angel's reach long enough to unleash a terrible scream of despair. Her cry was cut short as the baton snapped a third time, and her body fell like a rag doll beside her children. The commander sighed as she holstered her weapon again. "They know it doesn't hurt, don't they?"

"Captain!" A soldier ran up frantically, snapping a quick salute and heaving a breath. "Apostates, ma'am. Coming over the western ridge. There's a demon with them, and some sort of mounted slug-shooter. Rear guard is retreating to the building line, they're taking fire."

The commander cursed and barked tactical orders to her nearby troops. One turned towards Leora's hiding spot, and she bolted. A shout came from behind her, and bright sparks popped against the plastic-composite wall beside her as she dove around a corner. 

Leora pelted down the narrow passage between two composite homes, emerging suddenly onto the next street, filled with a whirling mass of fleeing bodies. She plunged into the chaos, only to realize that the mob was fleeing east, directly towards the second platoon. She dodged through the crowd and slipped down another alley, while the electric spatter of assault weapons opened behind her and more cries filled the air. To the west, a distant chatter echoed off the ridge as an ancient machine gun cast bullets into the fleeing backs of the law-keepers.

Half-crazed with fear, she ran blindly until she found herself outside the farm supply depot. A quick glance around found the street empty, and she eased open the door and crept inside. She scrambled over the dispatch counter, a some inappropriate self-censor yammering in her head that only depot workers were allowed in the warehouse and that she could get in deep trouble. She crept through the accounts room through a door in the back into the warehouse and climbed into the cabin of an old dirty tractor. Feeling safer for the moment, away from the screams and the threat of immediate danger, she quickly fell into a catatonic doze.

Voices roused her a few minutes later. She poked her head up to peer through the dirt-smeared windscreen and saw two soldiers stalking through the warehouse door with weapons ready, talking quietly to each other. She froze, panicked, afraid to move, silently pleading for them to turn aside and provide an opening for her to bolt.

Suddenly a tall figure appeared in the doorway behind them, creeping on silent feet. It looked like a man, but his skin was the deep red of cold spilled blood, and two horns protruded from his forehead and swept up and back over his scalp. The horned man closed the distance between the soldiers and himself quickly, moving with an angel's grace, making not a sound. He held some strange black tool in his hand that Leora did not recognize. As he closed on the law-keepers, he slipped one arm under one man's armpit and jerked him close, trapping one arm and his neck in a tight bear hug. At the same time he pointed the tool in his other hand at the second man, and a thunderous sound and a bright flash startled Leora so that she uttered a strangled shriek. The second man screamed and fell thrashing. Blood spattered across the warehouse floor.

The first man struggled fiercely in the assailant's grip, but the attacker dropped his slug-shooter and drew a knife and in the blink of an eye he'd sunk the blade in under the chin of the soldier he held, and his struggles ceased in moments. Blood ran down his chest, staining his uniform a shade of red brighter than his killer. The other soldier moaned in pain and writhed, until the red-skinned killer drove his knife home a second time and he gurgled his last breath.

Leora stared in stunned horror. So much blood. Such painful, violent deaths. She doubled over involuntarily and wretched. When she regained control of herself and looked up, the red-skinned man was standing at the door of the tractor cabin, looking at her. He favored her with a small smile, marred strangely by a cleft lower lip. She screamed.

* * *

Leora closed her eyes again and swallowed, opened her mouth as if to answer. She paused, licked her lips, then hissed "Fuck you Moloch, just do it."

He nipped at her bottom lip, and eased his shaft out of her gleaming pussy. He paused for a moment with just his head still inside her, and tugged roughly on her lip with his teeth, then thrust slowly back inside, stirring his hips in slow circles, while the woman beneath him let out another strained moan, her expression tense.

He shifted, sliding his arm beneath her back so he could bend down and kiss her protruding nipples. Again he eased himself out, nipped at her breasts until she winced and gave a little shriek, then slowly back in, filling her with his long, ridged penis until she was full up with him and could take no more. Then again, this time kissing her neck and nibbling on her chin. She held her silence now, and Moloch looked disappointed.

He pulled out of her and paused again, leaning in close to run the tip of his tongue around her ear. He heard her breath catch in preparation for his next plunge, but he waited. Heartbeats passed, feeling like hours in this close proximity, til he pulled to look at her face. Her expression showed consternation and annoyance. He snickered at her. She struggled to free her arms from his grip.

He sat up and shifted his knees forward to her sides, and moved her pinned wrists to hold them against her stomach. His shaft slipped free. He scooted closer, so her slender backside rested on his thighs and the underside of his shaft lay against her pussy. He lifted one of her legs to rest against his shoulder, and slid his hand down her raised thigh til his fingers touched his dick. "More comfortable?"

Leora screwed up her face, but didn't reply. He chuckled, and murmured "Maybe I could try the back door." Her eyes snapped open, alarmed, and she shrieked "Don't you dare!!"

Moloch laughed and rolled his hips, using his fingers to press his cock against her and massage her lips with the ridges on his shaft. "I guess we'll stick with what's working then."

He leaned forward to pull his hips back further, and with his fingers he smoothly guided his tip back into her cunt. He closed his eyes and with a rapt expression he plunged his fat rod back into her depths. He put aside his games and found a rhythm to his thrusts, short and deep. His grip on her thigh tightened, using her leg as a lever to rock her body to match his pace. One finger sought out her hood and nudged it aside, and her thigh twitched as he caressed her pearl.

Moloch looked down at her, feasting his eyes on her naked body, and grinned at the sight. "We're just getting started and you're already panting? Don't give up too soon, I've got so much planned for us."

Leora parted her lips, but all that came out was a soft moan.

* * *

The monstrous man made a placating gesture, and hushed her. "Quiet, there are more outside. Come quickly, and we'll get you safe."

Leora fell silent and tried to digest his words. The man tucked his weapons away and beckoned to her, holding out a hand to help her out of the tractor. "Quickly..."

She reached out uncertainly to take his hand, then snatched it away suddenly, eyes narrowing. "You're the demon. I heard the soldiers saying a demon had come." Outside, she could hear the thunderous crack of bolt-shooters firing in the street, and the scream of a mortally-wounded man. She started at the sound, then carried on. "I know about your kind! You're insane killers and anarchists! You have no morals!"

He frowned and let his hand drop, and Leora flinched away. "Don't be a fool. The ones who taught you that are outside right now slaughtering your family and friends for showing signs of corruption."

She shrank before the weight of his words, and squeezed her eyes shut. In a tiny, miserable voice she cried, "It's just a... nobody got hurt! I know it was wrong, but it felt good, and everybody agreed..."

The man sighed and took a step closer, reaching into the tractor to lay a hand on her shoulder. "It's what people want, it's wrong to deny that. Where I'm from, the only law is freedom."

Leora looked up at him again, uncertain but listening. He looked into her eyes and offered his hand again. "Come on. Don't wait here to be shot down. There's a safe place for you in the wastes."

"...what's your name?" He smiled as she took his hand. "They call me Moloch."

* * *

The young man's eyes flickered nervously to the window of the little tool shed, and back to Leora's face. She favored him with a sweet smile, and nudged his cock with her nose. He shuddered and put a hand to her cheek. She nuzzled his palm, then ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft, coaxing a cry from him. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded shakily.

She parted her lips and exhaled a warm breath on his shaft, then lowered her head to take him into her mouth. He flinched visibly and put his hands to her shoulders suddenly, crying out in alarm. "Waitwaitwait...!"

Leora frowned and looked up at the man. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this?"

He nodded once. "I do... I did. I do." She smiled again. "So do I." He flinched again as she leaned in, and cried, "But if someone catches us...! You know we're not supposed to."

Leora shifted back on her heels before the sitting man and gently pressed his knees together. She rested her crossed forearms on his thighs, casually brushing her nipples against his shins. "What's your name again, sweetheart?"

He swallowed, managing to look releived and nervous at the same time. "Thomas. My name is Thomas."

She beamed and nodded. "Right, of course. I know we're not supposed to. The Orders of Conduct say it's destructive to pleasure another's body unless you're mated, because it builds strong bonds that should not be broken. Do you want to have that with a mate you love some day?"

Thomas nodded, and she nodded back and continued. "How will you learn how to pleasure another if you don't try? Isn't it a good thing to build those bonds with the one you love?"

"I think the Orders intend to keep you safe from hurt and jealously. Of course they exist for your best interest, everyone knows that. But think-I'm not from here. I have to leave before long. We both know we'll never be mated. This is only a moment shared, it can never be more, so I think we're safe from jealously. Let's take this pleasure together. I'll teach you the secrets of my body, and when you take a mate you'll know how to please her."

She paused for a moment, tilting her head slightly, and looked at him through her lashes. "Please, Thomas... There's such a hunger in me. I want you. Help me tame this fire." He stared down at her, captivated by her words, and gave a little nod.

Leora grinned at his gesture, and rose to her feet. "Let's try something else. I'll tell you what I need, so you can learn." She stepped closer and sat down straddling his thighs, then gently placed his hand on her bare breast. "Here. Feel how soft? You can touch me, it feels nice. Especially here-see how it sticks out? They grow hard when I'm aroused." Thomas stroked her uncertainly, glanced to her face with an incredulous expression, and she giggled at his naked enthusiasm.

She lifted her weight off one of his knees and nudged it apart a hands-width, then guided his other hand down to the apex of her thighs, holding his gaze as she did. "Gently now. Your fingers are rough, and a woman's body is delicate here. There... aaah. Like this. These are the lips. Within is the heart of my pleasure. It's very- _nnhhh_ -very private, be mindful."

Thomas gaped at her, looked down, then back up. "It's so warm... and... wet. Are you alright?" Leora bit her lower lip and nodded at him. "Yes. It helps you fit inside me. It means I'm re- _ah!_ -ready for you. Gently, Thomas!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry. More like this?" Leora closed her eyes and nodded. "Mmmh... yeah. That's nice." She draped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts to his bare chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder and moaned softly in his ear as he explored her labia with his fingertips.

"How does... it... go inside?" he murmured apprehensively. She reached down and took his hand, and gently pressed his middle finger inside her. "Right... aaahh. there." She groaned his name as he pushed deeper and felt around inside. "It's so warm... this feels good?"

She nodded, then fell still, encouraging him with little cries of pleasure, while he marveled at her body. At length she lowered a hand into his lap and touched the head of his shaft. It twitched at his touch and Thomas sucked air through his teeth, and she smirked. "Are you ready for the best part, sweetheart?"

He nodded wordlessly and she lifted her weight off his knees. "Spread wide so I can see your little man."

She pressed closer. "Look how it points at my core so eagerly. I'm going to sit down, I want you to put it inside me. Use your hands, don't be afraid to touch me. Ready?"

He nodded eagerly, and she settled her hips slowly into his lap. He fumbled for a moment before his head found its way between her lips. As soon as she felt him slip inside she sank onto him, letting her feet come off the floor so her rump could sink down between his spread thighs. She pitched her head forward sharply as he plunged into her and moaned aloud, and his cry mingled with hers.

She took a moment to breathe, then looked up and smiled at him. "Do you like it?"

Thomas nodded emphatically, still gasping for air, and instinctively ground his hips forward into her, eliciting another cry from both of them. "Hang on sweetheart. Give it a minute or you'll go off right away and it'll be all over before we've started."

His eyebrows knit in concentration and he bit his lip. She held him and sat still for a while, feeling his heartbeat throb inside her vulva. Finally she placed a sweet kiss on his lips, and he opened his eyes in surprise. She stared intently at him. "Remember honey. This is just a moment. I can't be your mate. ...but doesn't it feel incredible? Imagine what it would be like to share this every night."

Thomas' eyes flicked away for a moment, uncomfortable, but then filled with longing at her fantasy. "It must be the greatest thing in life..."

She gave a throaty chuckle, and murmured "It is, honey. There's nothing better in life than sex. You see? The Orders wouldn't deny us such a wonderful thing."

Her smile was bitter this time, and a shadow lurked behind her eyes, but Thomas was blissfully oblivious.

* * *

"nnnnNNNNAAAHHHhh...!"

Leora tossed her head back and screamed as Moloch rocked his hips beneath her. Her knees clenched against his sides and her toes curled. She sat bolt upright, clawing at his ribs as her entire body contracted around the hard cock, thick as a bridge bolt and twice as ribbed, that thrust into her from below.

He increased his pace as her body went rigid on top of him, and lifted one hand to caress the side of her neck while the other took one of her hands and entwined with her fingers. When her panting cries finally calmed and she started to go slack he slowed, then stopped. Leora's sweat-soaked chest heaved for air. When she'd caught her breath and collected her wits she brushed her hair aside and looked down at him. "Did you finish?"

Moloch grinned. "Not yet, beautiful." She rolled her eyes and sighed "Oh, my god. Are you close? I don't know if I can take another round."

He snickered. "I have faith. I think you'd go all night if I had it in me." She blushed bright red.

"I haven't met many human women who would even let me try to get my tool inside them, since I shed my angel skin. But you take it like you were made to fit me."

Leora scoffed at him. "That monster would shame a horse! It's lucky for you there's a woman in the compound that can take a horse."

Moloch just smirked, and swatted her thigh. "Don't pretend you don't like it. Get off me. On your knees, show me that cute little butt."

She closed her eyes and did as he told her, mouth hanging open, gasping breathy anticipation. The demon sat up and rose to his knees, shuffling up behind her and placing his hands on her hips. She bit down had on her lower lip, squeaking softly at her own roughness.

When he plunged his rod into her this time he didn't bother taking his time, and she didn't try to hide her throaty moan.

* * *

Leora was dozing, ignoring the constant jostling of the transport's tires on shattered, decaying asphalt through a mixture of willpower and exhaustion, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Another survivor beside her, an older man she knew only by association with the machinery depot, gestured behind her. She struggled upright, aided by a sudden bump as the truck's rear tire hit a fallen chunk of concrete, and turned to scan the broken horizon of the badlands.

Dead ahead, a standing column of rotten concrete bore a rusted but unbent sheet of steel, clearly hung there in an era after the column's original intended load had fallen to ruin. On the sheet, embossed with trails of spattered metal laid with a primitive arc welder, hand-written letters read "ABADDON."

Leora looked back to the older man, hoping for some explanation, but he just stared back at her, nonplussed. A feeling of foreboding rose within. She remembered the lessons she'd been taught by the village tutors regarding the apostates, about the slave yards and torture pits dug into the basements of these ancient ruins. The myriad hells, they'd been called. The desperate deviants who lived there were said to obey no law but the power to kill, and to howl at the moon from dusk til dawn every night. Moloch didn't seem mad, in fact to the contrary she found his calm confidence comforting, but she found herself praying he was not fooling her.

A few short minutes later the old chemical-burning land transport trundled through a wall of mortar and block, patched with piecemeal iron barricades where the masonry had crumbled. Sentries with long bolt-shooters stood guard on either side of the gate. She looked up at them fearfully, and was surprised when they smiled and waved to the half-dozen occupants of the transport bed. From the corner of her eye she caught the old man wave back cautiously.

Shortly, the truck pulled to a stop in what seemed to serve as a public square. All around, people emerged from shabby homes cobbled together from rusting metal, ancient weathered planks, powdery vinyl sheets, and anything and everything else one might be able to carry back from the ruins.

Leora gaped at the strangeness of the people she saw appear before her. A dark-skinned, white haired old man emerged with only one arm. A young woman approached around the corner of the house next door, almost unrecognizable under a thick cloud of metal trinkets and curios fixed through piercings in her face and hands. Across the square, a middle-aged woman, bare to the waist with every inch of visible skin covered in tattoos of birds and fish. Hiding behind her decorated leg was a six year old child, with a dark blue crescent moon tattooed across his face from forehead to jawbone. Nowhere in sight was a single article of regulation clothing, except in the truck bed.

The cab door swung open with a piercing shriek of metal begging for grease, and Moloch stepped out and stretched. A cheer went up from the people in the square. The tattooed boy bolted across the open space giggling, to grab the man's boot-glad leg. Several other children of various ages followed close behind, including a twelve-year-old-boy stark naked by painted from head to toe in a kaleidoscope of colors. Another wore a headband of plastic film with a stiff wire threaded through and bent up in an imitation of the tall man's horns.

Leora and the rest were helped out of the truck by a crowd of hands, and ushered away into a large concrete building, built thick enough to withstand the years and weather that had come and gone since its creators had left the city to rot. Moloch waited for them to gather, then addressed the crowd, bidding them to be welcome in his home. His words did not stick with Leora. Her mind whirled with the day's events, and she only wanted to sleep.

Mercifully, the speech was over shortly. The six survivors emerged back into the sunlight to see two more transports laden with familiar faces pull to a stop, to further celebration. Somehow she found herself with the tattooed woman's arm around her shoulders, guiding her through the door of a humble shack assembled mainly from corrugated metal panels and iron tubing.

The woman led her to a crude pallet on a raised frame of wire and spring and urged her to lie down. "Rest, sweetie. You'll be needing to sleep after what you've been through. I'll start some food while you sleep, and once you've woken and eaten I'll explain everything that I can. This is home now, you're safe here."

Leora let herself be coaxed onto the bed, but caught the woman's hand and sat up again, concerned. "What do people do here? What will I do? I'm a waitress! I don't know... what to..." She trailed off, and the tattooed woman smiled at her. "You can do whatever you like, dear. Abaddon is a free place. Nobody can tell you what to do, not even Moloch."

* * *

Leora rocked rhythmically as Moloch tugged at her hips, thrusting fast into her womanhood. She'd abandoned any pretense of strength and lay with her face half-buried in a pillow, moaning desperately into the cloth. Sweat beaded on her back, and one hand gripped some unseen edge of the steel frame of the bed. Behind, her red-skinned lover held her hips in a vise-like grip, her knees lifted off the bed. He grunted crudely with each thrust, fast approaching the peak of his frenzy. When he found his climax he announced himself with a roar. His strokes grew short and unsteady as he released his seed into Leora's depths, and she sighed with relief as he finally grew still. "Shit, I thought you were gonna kill me." Her hips sank as his grip relaxed and her knees took her weight once more.

He bent forward and braced himself with one arm, catching his breath, until he could finally gasp a response. "You always say that, babe. But you keep coming back." With a deep breath and a groan he shuffled back and dropped to all fours, dipping his face towards her soaking wet behind.

Feeling his breath on her nethers, Leora rolled onto her side and flashed him a brief smile. "I'm good, thanks. I came ten minutes ago, remember? Lie down, I need a cuddle."

He gratefully nodded and crawled up beside her, then flopped onto his back. She threw a leg over him and lay down on his broad chest, head resting on his collarbone. She let out a gusty sigh and let her muscle relax into jelly. She ran the fingertips of one hand gently over his sculpted muscles, and her eyes slowly closed.

Moloch wrapped his arms loosely around her and listened to his own breathing slow. A minute passed in stillness, until he finally spoke, sotto voce, gently breaking the silence. "Some times I can't believe you could really enjoy... all that. I'm twice your size. I worry I'm going to hurt you one day."

Leora nuzzled his chest, and murmured "You do, every time. Just a little bit." He swallowed audibly, and said nothing. She lifted her head to meet his gaze with a soft expression. "I do like it. You know I asked you to be rough. I trust you to know my limits, you've never given me reason not to." She held his eyes for a moment, then put her head back on his chest. "It excites me. I feel out of control, beyond my limits, but you're there with me so I'm not scared. It always hurts the first time you put that ugly thing in me, but not for long. Then it just drives me crazy." She giggled softly and ran a fingertip around his nipple. "There's nobody else I can feel quite like this with. Everyone I trust enough is too short."

Moloch stroked her hair with one hand, and silence fell again. They lay still, listening to each other's breathing, until the sound lulled them to sleep.

Leora awoke some time later with a kink in her neck and groaned and pushed herself up on her hands, stretching her muscles and feeling them speak back to her in words of overwork and bruising. She groaned, and Moloch stirred and opened his eyes. She crawled to the edge of the bed and hung her heels over, then rolled her head to try to work her neck loose, and complained to her lover. "Shit, I'm sore all over. I should know better by now than to fall asleep on you."

He sat up and laid his hands on her shoulders and began kneading her sore muscles. She groaned her appreciation, and leaned back into his grip. He worked her silently for several minutes, while she let out little moans and grunts. Finally his attention waned and he moved closer, stretching his legs around her and over the edge as well, and pressing his body tightly against her back. She relaxed back into him with a peaceful look on her face.

He reached around her to take her hands in his own and kissed the top of her head. "How did Tenobia go?" Leora sighed squeezed his hands. "The angels arrived earlier than expected. You must have heard." He nodded. In a small voice she added "Just like Brigmarsh."

"It was bad. I'd been there for almost a month, getting to know them, preparing them to question the Orders. There was this... young man. Barely more than a kid. I'm sure I was his first woman. He was so sweet. He _wanted_ to believe everything I told him. He just wanted to be happy." She paused, and swallowed a little lump in her throat. "They shot him in the back fifteen feet from the transport, as we were loading up to make a run for it. Fuck, Moloch... It's brutal. How could they do that to people just for wanting to be who they are?"

It was Moloch who swallowed this time. Leora paused, and after a moment he spoke. "They truly believe they're helping. It's terrible, but it's the honest truth." Leora felt him turn his head away. "When they... when we arrived, we saw an entire planet full of resources, squandered by a species with no self-control, killing each other almost as quickly as you were killing yourselves. We needed a home, and we thought that we could... step in and... correct things. Set order, preserve this world to sustain both our races, and keep you from self-destruction in the process. We didn't understand what we were taking away from you. Most of us still don't."

He fell silent, and Leora stroked the back of his hand. "I forget some times you used to be one of them."

"Honestly I prefer it that way. There are days lately that I forget too. I'm not sure if that should scare me or not."

Leora turned her head back and looked up at the demon. "You know I don't resent you, right? You and the rest of the demons. You saw it was wrong and you changed, and now look at all you've worked to create for us. Abandoning your people to live out in this wasteland with us. You're even becoming more like us. You've turned your body into your first work of art. Out here in the badlands nobody sees humans and angels. There's just us, apostates, looking after one another."

He looked down and smiled at her. His eyes were wet. She reached up and wiped at his eyelids before a tear could spill. She stood up suddenly and turned to sit in his lap. They embraced, and silence fell for a while, broken only by a few short sniffs from the red-skinned man.

Eventually his eyes dried, and he bent and kissed her head again. She squirmed in his lap, and the motion suddenly reminded him they were both still naked. He looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow and an inquisitive sound. She licked her lips, then muttered darkly "...'m still horny."

Moloch touched her hip, and dragged his fingernail up her side towards her armpit. She yelped and leapt to her feet, and he laughed. "How about another go then? I'm feeling refreshed, and you look just as delicious as when you walked in here."

She glanced at him sidelong and smirked. "I'll have to pass, buddy. Rain check though." He looked away disappointedly, and she reached out and ran a finger down his jaw. "I love the thrill you give me, honey. I don't want to ruin it by making this a commonplace thing. But you know I'll come back for that monster of yours before too long."

She groaned and stretched, then retrieved her clothes from where he'd tossed them on the floor. Moloch lay back on one elbow and watched her dress. "Where are you headed?"

"A little jog and a shower," she said, pulling her shirt over her head.

"...and then?" She turned a piercing look at him and paused, shorts in hand. "Nosy! ...probably down to the longhouse. Some of the boys working rescue ops have been looking grim lately, thought I'd see if a few of them wanna have a fuck, maybe cheer them up."

Moloch gave a little cry of surprise. "Ah! You slut!" Leora drew herself up and squared her shoulders, a look of pride and daring creeping across her face, spread across her face. "Why not? It's my right! Shit, it's my _job_! 'Abaddon is free', remember? Being a slut is what got me here in the first place, why should I try to be something else?"

He nodded, agreement and humor on his face, but said nothing. She waited for a moment, then stepped into her bottoms and tossed her hair expressively. She paused in the doorway to glance back over her shoulder, then stepped outside into the sunshine.


End file.
